A Life Altered
by EmpressFel
Summary: A Chiss-raised Jaina Solo struggles to find her place in the universe after returning to New Republic space to fight the Yuuzhan Vong. Jaina/Jag.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Not for the first time, Baron Soontir Fel stared the bundle of blankets in his arms and wondered what he was doing. The glare on the infant's face left no doubt of her parentage. He'd seen that same glare on his old classmate's face many times. Even at just 5 months old, the child was a born fighter. She never failed to spit up on her captors, and his men had taken to drawing straws to determine who would change her diaper. Every weapon at her disposal was used to great effect. Had the situation not been so serious, he might have spared a chuckle at the idea of the galaxy's finest troops being intimidated by an infant. But this was no ordinary infant, this was Jaina Solo.

He glanced down at her, and the severity of the glare only increased. As a father himself, he never wanted to know the feeling of his children being kidnapped. And yet, somehow, he'd done this to someone else. As the bile rose in his throat, a tiny hand smacked his chin, and Jaina's glare softened. She considered him quietly for a moment, looking at him in a way that made him feel like she was looking straight through him. A quiet burp was his only warning that trouble lay ahead. Smiling ruefully, he wiped the mess from Jaina's mouth and resigned himself to yet another uniform change.

Two uniform changes and three hours later, he made his way to a small conference room. He'd made sure Jaina was fed, changed, and comfortable, but at the moment she was inconsolable. Her wails could be heard through the entire ship, and if he didn't know better, he'd have thought she could anticipate the meeting with Thrawn. As he entered the room, Soontir began to wish she hadn't inherited the Solo lungs.

"I see she has inherited her mother's opinionated nature." A raised eyebrow was the only emotion the Grand Admiral allowed as he studied the baby Soontir was holding. As he transferred the girl to Thrawn's arms, her fist darted out to deliver a right hook squarely on Thrawn's nose. Her wailing ceased, and the Solo glare was back in place.

"I'm starting to think that she is a carbon copy of General Solo. I'd recognize that glare and right hook anywhere." Her glare turned his direction briefly before she turned her focus back to Thrawn.

"She will do perfectly, then. Order your men to cease efforts to capture the other twin. This little one is everything I had hoped for." A silent battle of wills raged between the Imperial Grand Admiral and the Solo, a battle Jaina ended by spitting up on the Grand Admiral, a defiant gleam in her eyes. For the first time, the ghost of emotion flitted across Thrawn's features, and he almost smiled. "Yes, she is absolutely perfect."

Soontir would not question the Grand Admiral, but he knew she was trouble. She was a Solo, and had already proven to be defiant and willful. Not only was she a Solo, she was a Solo with Jedi talents.

Shortly after her arrival, Thrawn used the assassination attempt by his bodyguard as cover for his move back to Nirauan. Jaina's education was overseen by the legendary tactician, and included everything from dance to history, military tactics to art, music to science, and mathematics to life in the Imperial Court. The one piece missing was the piece Thrawn considered most critical: her Jedi training. That she had strong potential this way was no surprise given her lineage. And so it was that Soontir found himself inviting Mara Jade to Nirauan ten years after she had been overcome while trying to prevent Jaina's capture. Thrawn insisted no one would mentor Jaina as well as the former Emperor's Hand.

He wasn't surprised to find Jaina sitting at the edge of the hangar, looking out over the planet. She'd increasingly sought solitude as she aged, and it wasn't hard to see that she was much more subdued than normal over the last couple weeks. What did surprise him, however, was his son's presence next to her. He should have remembered that Jagged's break from the academy was this week, and kept Jaina hidden. His children hadn't been allowed to meet Jaina as a way of preventing any accidental disclosure should any of them meet someone outside the Empire of the Hand. Jagged, noting his father's presence, whispered something in Jaina's ear before walking over to join his father. Deciding that his discussion with the girl could wait, Soontir led Jagged out of the hangar to one of the debriefing rooms.

"You have to understand that you must not whisper a word of her existence to anyone. Including family." From the look on Jagged's face, he knew his son would not understand.

"What about her parents? Do they even know she's alive?" From Jagged's question, Soontir could tell that Jaina had been practicing slicing. Again. This time, it looked as though she succeeded in accessing her own file. No wonder she'd been withdrawn.

"Cadet Fel, Jaina's existence is highly classified. That you met her is unfortunate. If you compromise this, you will have destroyed everything that Grand Admiral Thrawn has worked to build, and very possibly start a war." Soontir knew the secret of Jaina's existence could not be kept much longer. If Thrawn was right, a war was coming. When that war came, Jaina, like her father, would be at the forefront with blaster drawn. He just needed Jagged to remain silent until then.

"Can I at least see her again?" Just like that, his son went from Chiss Cadet to the little boy that just wanted to play with model fighters in the living room. His heart ached; he knew Jaina's childhood had never been as simple as Jagged's. She was a weapon, fashioned by Thrawn himself. Refusing to dwell on the life his actions had forced Jaina into, he put a hand on his son's shoulder and guided him to Thrawn's office. This would not be a determination he could make on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You feel that the care I have given Jaina Solo is inadequate?" Jagged Fel asked to attend the academy, asked to make the move to adulthood, he could learn to be accountable for his own decisions, including the decision to challenge a superior officer.

"No, sir. I trust that her education has been superior, and she is in excellent health. However, family is important. She doesn't have a family. Who is there to offer emotional support?" Loyalty to family ran strong in humans, and Soontir had been no exception. Jagged was the same as his father. Despite spending his life among the Chiss, close emotional bonds were important to him.

"Do you think you should be the one who supports Miss Solo?" Thrawn made note of the way Soontir stopped breathing momentarily, clearly he'd recognized the trap that had been set for his son.

The child and the man in Jagged warred for dominance, and Thrawn was willing to let this battle play out. Humans were different, and their art clearly indicated a period of emotional turbulence about this age. Best to let the boy have the time to think through his response.

Soontir's comlink chirped, and with a last look at Jagged, he left to attend to the business of ensuring Mara Jade landed and was escorted to Thrawn.

When several breaths passed without response from the young cadet, Thrawn continued, "Cadet Fel, please note that in Chiss society, sentiments such as you have expressed are at best a foolishly sentimental proposal for marriage, and at worst, highly inappropriate. Your concerns are noted; however they are a function of human society. You will find, and do well to remember, that Chiss society is radically different. Marriages are not based on emotional attachment; they are based on a mutual exchange of power. Emotion is a weakness."

Jagged's face flushed a brilliant crimson, but he showed no other break in composure. "My apologies, Grand Admiral." Before the cadet could continue, Thrawn turned to face the door that Mara Jade was currently stepping through.

"Welcome, Mara Jade. I am pleased you arrived safely."

"It's not like I had much of a choice, now, is it?" The redhead was furious. "I don't care what project you want me for, the answer is no."

"Perhaps, Hand, you should wait for me to explain before you rush to a decision. You can stay here, doing what I've asked, or you can stay here a prisoner. Skywalker was detained on Coruscant, and does not know that you are here, so don't plan on a rescue."

"I wouldn't underestimate him, Thrawn." As Mara studied the room, she made note of Baron Fel now standing next to a young man who looked like his son, and Voss Parck entering the room behind him. Her heart stopped when she caught sight of the child walking in behind Parck. She knew those brandy eyes. That face had haunted her dreams for the last ten years, and memories of her failure that night had driven her to obsessively pursue the Jedi path, desperate to never fail again. The agony pouring off Han and Leia had been indescribable, and Mara had to atone for her mistake. They'd never given up hope they'd find her again, but there'd never been as much as a shred of evidence indicating where she was. Now she was standing face to face with Jaina.

Mara Jade's rage was a powerful thing, and the occupants of the room braced for her fury. She hesitated, though, when she noticed the younger Fel had moved so he was shielding Jaina with his body. From the look on his face, he was determined to let nothing touch her. The curious look in Jaina's eyes as she leaned around Jag, no matter how he tried to block her, took the fight right out of the former Emperor's Hand. Rage was not the Jedi way. Rage had distracted her that night, allowing Jaina to disappear for ten long years.

"You see now, Jade, why you can not be allowed to leave." Thrawn's voice was cold, calculating. The ice in his voice fanned the flames of her fury, despite her determination to remain calm.

"She has a family that's been tearing themselves to shreds trying to find her for ten years, Thrawn! Ten years! Does she know she has a twin brother who still asks where she is every night before bed? Does she know that she has a younger brother named Anakin? Does she know they set an extra setting at the table for her every year on her lifeday? Every holiday, they leave a candle burning for her."

"Cadet Fel, please escort Miss Solo to her music practice." Thrawn watched carefully as he led her out of the room, waiting until the door slid shut to face Mara Jade and ask her to take on Jaina's Jedi training.

The door had barely shut when Jaina collapsed in tears. Jagged had barely brought his arms up in time to catch her. He held her the way he'd hold his younger sister, letting her cry it out as he carried her to a quieter spot in the Hand of Thrawn. He didn't know where her music practice was, and she was in no shape to tell him. She'd welcomed having someone to talk to earlier, and he'd been happy to listen. Her desolation had left him determined to ease her suffering any way possible. Mara Jade's arrival, and the little she'd said about Jaina's real family, had been enough to break through the girl's control.

The thought of his father kidnapping a baby was repulsive in the extreme. But Thrawn had ordered it, and if the legendary Grand Admiral had ordered it, it must have been necessary. As much as he'd have happily sacrificed his right arm to have the education she'd received at Thrawn's hands, he didn't know if it was worth leaving his family. She hadn't had a choice. But he did. She may not have her family, but he was determined she'd have a friend.

His thoughts were racing, and not knowing what else to do, he held her and rocked her until her tears were spent.

"And you think Jaina is the key to military success?" Mara Jade was emotionally spent. Thrawn had laid out his carefully orchestrated plan over the last hour, and Mara was more dazed than she could recall being in some time.

"Force abilities can greatly alter the course of a battle. I have been personally overseeing her education, including in military matters. If these invaders wait to strike, she will be very well prepared to lead the galaxy against them. If they move now, we must keep her safe until she can lead. The signs of impending war are growing clearer, Mara Jade. I will do what I can to ensure victory."

"I'd like to talk to her about this before making my decision." It was a way to stall, and Thrawn knew it. However, it was a fair request.

He led her through a maze of hallways, finally arriving at the door. Jaina sat at the instrument, tongue sticking out as she worked her way through a particularly difficult passage. Mara smiled as Jaina's finger slipped and a harsh curse punctuated the beautiful passage. Soontir Fel tried to cover his laugh with a cough, causing Jaina to look up quickly and Jag startled enough to drop the pages he'd been turning for Jaina.

"Carry on, Miss Solo. Our guests have not yet been delighted with your skills at the piano. Perhaps you can demonstrate the Alderaanian flute as well."

Jaina resumed her efforts to get through the passage, this time succeeding admirably. Her fingers moved with a speed that was almost inhuman, however her tongue stayed firmly out through the piece. Mara took a moment to catalog the various instruments along the wall, neatly stored and ready to be used. She recognized multiple instruments of Corellian and Alderaanian origin scattered amongst instruments she'd never seen before. Her eyes turned back to the determined ten-year-old, and it was almost painful how much she resembled her parents. The look of absolute concentration that she'd so often seen on Han's face, the tilt of the head that was so like Leia. Through the Force, she could see that Jaina was determined, strong-minded, a fierce fighter, and rebellious.

She had failed Jaina once before. Mara Jade was not about to let herself fail again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jaina came alive in her training sessions with Mara. She'd been given the basics of hand-to-hand combat and was trained on a blaster, but Mara had had so much more to teach her. The last four years had been a blur. She tended to favor a Soresu-based style, but her personal variant added plenty of Makashi and Djem So. Ataru was her least favorite style, although Mara favored it heavily. It seemed like just yesterday she'd been learning basic blocks and parries, and now she was very near mastering her chosen form.

Mara smiled, noting Jaina's single-minded focus as she started her way through the new kata. Footwork was Jaina's greatest strength. She had been trained in a variety of dance styles from the time she'd learned to walk, body awareness and solid footwork were the happy side effects. This particular kata required precision footwork, followed by an arching double-twisting layout flip.

She was breathing hard when she landed, holding the final blade position for a moment before walking over to return the wooden pole to its place on the wall. Soon, the time would come for Jaina to build her own saber. Jaina had grown quickly over the last few years. Even though she remained petite, the child had melted away to reveal a very beautiful young woman. Mara knew her parents would be proud if they could see her now. Perhaps they'd get that chance, and soon.

As she'd spent time on Nirauan, she'd come to see why Thrawn was so worried, what Jaina was being prepared for. There was something out there, something that had slowly been testing Chiss borders. Clawcraft squadrons were destroyed in minutes. Battle groups went missing without a word. She learned this morning that Soontir Fel's oldest son, Davin, had been killed in action last week. The Fel family was grieving, and Jaina's flight practice had been canceled accordingly.

"Master, I think I'd like to go the hangar for a bit. Is there anything before I go?" The hangar was Jaina's favorite place to meditate, usually with her hands buried in the parts of one of the fighters. The mechanics were well used to her presence, and had been all too happy to show her how to run repairs. It became standard practice to leave one fighter for Thrawn's protégé to repair. As she nodded her consent, Jaina took off at a run. No amount of drilling by Thrawn had changed her rebellious nature.

"Jagged?" Jaina's voice was soft, and the last thing he wanted to hear right now. Of course she'd known he'd be in the hangar. It had always been a peaceful haven for them both. Right now, he wanted to be alone. He wanted to hurt someone, something. This was a pain he didn't know how to handle. The final comm from Davin to the command center had been deceptively peaceful. Davin had known he was dead. In between issuing orders, he made sure the data on the attackers was submitted back to his father, giving the Empire of the Hand their best look at the invaders yet. None of that mattered. None of it would bring Davin back. And right now, that's all Jagged Fel wanted from the universe.

As Jaina wrapped her slender arms around him, his first instinct was to push her away. After a moment, he simply dropped to the hangar floor, Jaina landing in his lap. She quickly scooted off his lap, sliding her arms around him again. She held him close, letting him grieve. He would never cry in public, that she knew. Jaina settled herself into a state of meditation, quietly sending soothing thoughts to her best friend. From looking at him, she knew he hadn't slept all week, and was exhausted. It wasn't long before he was quietly sleeping, head resting on her shoulder. She simply held him, doing her best to keep the nightmares away.

Jagged woke first, quick to take in their surroundings and realize that both had slept in the hangar. Jaina was still sleeping, curled quietly against his side. He'd appreciated her presence more than she knew. She didn't feel the need to talk, to tell him it was the will of the Force; she just held him and let the storm pass. Unluckily, it was Thrawn who found them. An arched eyebrow was all Jagged needed to know this was bad.

"Leave her there. I'll have Mara retrieve her."

Jagged carefully moved Jaina so her arms were no longer tangled around him, and fought the urge to plant a kiss on her head. Such an action would not be forgiven. As it was, he had more than a little explaining to do. The walk to Thrawn's office seemed to last years. When the door to Thrawn's office slid shut, he struggled to hide his apprehension.

"Captain Fel, explain." Thrawn's voice was cold as ice, and Jagged wasn't entirely sure how he'd address this. How did you explain a serious breach of protocol to a Grand Admiral? The situation alone was bad, but the simple fact that Jaina was Thrawn's adopted daughter made the task that much more daunting.

"Uncle, stop." As Jaina tore into the room, planting herself between Jagged and the Grand Admiral, Jagged had the sinking feeling that her participation would only make matters worse. "It's my fault, not his. I should have known better than to try using the Force to help him sleep when he hasn't slept in a week. I fell asleep while meditating. This is my doing, not Captain Fel's, and was caused by my own lack of foresight. He doesn't deserve the punishment, I do." At that moment, despite the circumstances, he couldn't help realizing just how beautiful his best friend was. Fiery brown eyes challenged the Grand Admiral in a way no Chiss would dare, and she radiated power despite the hair falling limply around her face, the grease smudge on her nose, and wrinkled clothing. His second realization was how badly he was blushing.

He'd never thought of Jaina that way, and his mind was frantically backpedaling, trying to reject the thoughts swimming in his mind. Thrawn's calculating gaze turned to him, and he knew his blush was a dead giveaway. He took a deep breath, quickly gathering his thoughts and pushing any thoughts of Jaina as more than a friend to the back of his mind.

"Miss Solo was worried about my reaction to Davin's death and came to see me, Sir. She was operating as a human concerned for a friend, nothing more." _But could it have been?_

"I trust that this will not happen again. You both are well aware of the potential severity of the situation had you been found by anyone else?" Thrawn's eyes blazed with a fury unlike any he'd ever seen.

Jagged nodded. The Chiss, unlike humans, did not see physical contact as innocent. Had it been anyone else, he would be marrying Jaina right now, and very possibly losing command of the squadron he'd fought so hard to command. Jaina, from the look on her face, had reached the same conclusion. His father had emphasized over and over the importance of Jaina in Thrawn's defensive strategy. She was everything, and he'd very nearly compromised her in the worst possible way. After such a scandal, no Chiss would follow her in battle.

"I apologize, Sir. It won't happen again."

He was sure his father had heard of the incident. As he wound his way to his parent's house, Jagged knew the Grand Admiral's questioning wasn't the only questioning he would face today. Soontir had cautioned him several times about keeping his distance from Jaina, but something about her always drew him in. He couldn't resist talking with her, and she'd come a long way in the 4 years he'd known her. Nothing he could tell himself about the consequences would remove his thoughts from the way her brown eyes flashed while addressing Thrawn.

_Focus! Distraction means swift death, even in a speeder._ The punching bag would be seeing some good use that night. No matter how Chiss society viewed it, he wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss her. Jaina had been there every time he needed someone to talk to, from a rough day at the academy to Davin's death. He knew she still ached to head into known space, to meet the parents she only knew through stories. She'd never tell Thrawn, but Jagged knew her eyes were turned to Coruscant when no one was looking. Jaina was only waiting on opportunity.

It had taken time for him to understand why his father and hero had taken to orchestrating a kidnapping. To accept that they'd had the best interest of the galaxy at heart. Parck had been Jaina's favorite, he'd never hesitated to play games with her or soothe her when she was upset. His wife had served as an adopted grandmother. After the heart attack that took Parck's life, Thrawn stepped into a paternal role. Jaina softened, eventually calling him Uncle. She would never accord the title of father to anyone but Han Solo.

The relationship she had with Soontir was an entirely different story. Soontir had advocated time and time again for Jaina. His father could disarm her temper fairly quickly, perhaps the only feat that eluded Thrawn. Soontir would often joke about how she'd had a temper even as an infant, and made her opinions known well before she could talk.

He was so lost in thought he barely registered that he'd arrived home, parked the speeder, and was halfway to the house. There had been no time to tell her his squadron had received new orders. She'd know of it soon enough, but some part of him wanted to be the one that would tell her. Jagged made his way to the bedroom that had been his sanctuary for the last several years, and began carefully packing his pilot's bag. He didn't know when, or if, he'd see his friend again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jaina could barely contain her excitement as she left Thrawn's office. Finally, at sixteen, she was getting her chance in the wider galaxy. She practically skipped down the hall to her quarters, ready to pack her pilot's bag. Gently, she ran her fingers over the rank insignia she'd been handed on her way out the door. Her bag was packed in minutes, and her smile couldn't be contained as she looked through her room one last time.

"Major Solo, are you ready?" The gleam in Colonel Fel's eyes was unmistakable.

"I've been ready for years, Colonel Fel." She flashed her quirky, lopsided grin his direction. Today, she was reporting as Spike 2. Knowing that Thrawn wanted her in that position to ensure Jagged could protect her didn't dampen her excitement at flying his wing. Jaina was aware that her "uncle" had ordered Jag to keep her safe at all costs. In just a few short hours, she would be on the Chimaera. She had vague feelings and impressions of what her parents had been like, and she'd never told anyone just how closely she held those memories. Perhaps she would soon be able to add real memories to those feelings and impressions.

They talked animatedly as they walked to the hangar, never noticing the speculative gleam in the eyes of the aging Baron as he watched them go.

Her nerves increased dramatically as Jagged communicated with the Chimaera. As she set her clawcraft down in the main hangar, she was sure her heart was ready to explode. Assuming her proper place behind and to the left of Jag, her hands were shaking so badly she could barely get her helmet off. She struggled to breathe normally as Admiral Pellaeon walked towards them. He was in the middle of returning Jagged's salute when he froze, gaze locked directly on her.

"It can't be." The shock on his features was obvious. He struggled to school his features into an impassive mask before finally giving up. Without skipping a beat, Jagged turned to introduce the admiral to his wingmate. She quietly stepped up to Jagged's side to offer a salute.

"I'd recognize your eyes anywhere, Jaina Solo. I have spent the last 16 years wondering what happened to you. After all the Jaina imposters over the years, I'd almost given up ever finding the real one. Please, Major Solo, Colonel Fel, join me in some refreshment. It seems we have much to talk about." Jagged gave Jaina's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they followed Pellaeon. To someone who did not know her well, Jaina looked perfectly relaxed and at peace. He knew her well enough to know that she was bursting from the tension. She was practically shaking.

He seated her as quickly as he politely could once they reached the conference room. She shot him a grateful smile, trying to tame the rampant butterflies in her stomach.

"Major, I would not feel right satisfying my own curiosity until your parents are notified. Do you object to a holocomm call?"

Jaina could only shake her head, too stunned to trust her voice. Jagged grabbed her hand under the table, and she promptly had his hand ensnared in a death grip, grateful that Thrawn wasn't around to chastise them for it. This was the day she had alternately dreamt of and feared for years.

"Ambassador, Captain Solo, I apologize for the call at the late hour, however I felt this could not wait. I have news."

"Is it Jaina?" There was no mistaking the cautious hope mingled with desperation in the aging captain's voice.

Almost in a daze, Jaina made her way to the holocomm. She didn't hear what Pellaeon was saying, all she heard were her parents, trying to talk through their tears. "Mom? Dad?" Jaina wanted to drop into the holocomm and land in their arms. Her tears fell freely down her face as she and her parents talked over each other before finally settling into a rhythm. She didn't know how long they talked; all she knew was that she didn't want to stop. When they finally had to say goodbye, she wasn't surprised to find Jagged there, pulling her into his arms as she cried.

When Jagged had turned to make his excuses to Pellaeon, he'd been waved off. So it was that he found himself escorting Jaina down the corridor, quietly offering emotional support. It was no surprise that she was distraught, he'd anticipated it. Using his orders to protect her at all costs as an excuse to follow her into the small cabin may be taking it too far, but she needed him. Sitting on her bunk, he pulled her back into his arms, letting her cry until she slept. Gently, he pulled the blankets on the small bunk over her shoulders, and settled into the bunk on the other side of the hall, alert for any indication that she needed him.

It was the blaring of alarms that woke them both the next morning and sent them sprinting to the pilot's ready room. As he headed for the door, he was surprised to feel her hand on his wrist, pulling him back to the center of the now-empty room. Her lips met his, causing all coherent thought to leave his mind. Belatedly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She broke the kiss, giving him a roguish smile.

"Our secret?" Jagged nodded agreement, wondering how he could possibly keep it secret when his thoughts were a royal muddle and he just wanted to take her in his arms again. It only took him a moment longer to realize the alarm was still sounding. He led the way to the hangar, running at full speed, Jaina half a step behind him. As he turned the corner into the hangar, he noticed instantly that there was no ladder at her fighter. Before he could call a tech to remedy the issue, she was executing a perfect, arching front flip to the top of the craft. He caught her smile and wink as she dropped into her cockpit. He made sure his helmet was in place before allowing an uncharacteristic smile to grace his features.

With some difficulty, he pulled his mind away from his wingmate, and started issuing orders to his squadron. His soul soared as he directed his fighter out into space. The knowledge that they were headed into battle never had been able to dim the pure joy that he only found in the cockpit. A thrill ran through him at the knowledge that he was heading into battle with Jaina at his side. He knew her well enough to know that her personal issues had been shoved to the side and she was intently focused on the battle at hand. As his clawcraft leapt into hyperspace, he allowed his thoughts to drift back to the young woman flying confidently on his left.

That he cared deeply for her was something he'd long ago accepted, and he'd only recently begun to ponder the concept of moving past friendship. She was without a doubt beautiful, but what drew him was her refusal to be tamed. Jaina was wild and free, openly defying anyone and everyone who attempted to mold her into anything resembling a proper Chiss. He'd given up counting the number of times his father cursed the Solo name as she rushed into a meeting late with hair falling out of a rather messy bun. Despite the number of times Soontir had cursed her rebel tendencies, his father's respect for Jaina ran deep. That the former commanding officer of the 181st had watched Jaina's progress carefully, and was all too happy to sneak her some gift from offworld was no secret to Jag. Should he request her hand in the future, he was sure of his father's approval. Thrawn's approval was another matter. And yet, now that they were in the known regions, he may not need it. The thought of Han Solo knowing he was dating Jaina was terrifying. The fact that he'd protected her during her "stay" in the Unknown Regions had to count for something, right? Perhaps not, given that his father was the reason she was in the Unknown Regions in the first place. Maybe facing Thrawn wasn't as daunting as facing Han Solo after all…

He tried to shove those thoughts away. The last thing she needed was a love-sick human throwing himself at her feet and declaring undying devotion, despite any kisses she might have initiated. She had too much to sort out, and that process would be more than difficult. Regardless of his place in her future, Jagged was determined to make her present as bright as he could. She'd been there through his darkest days; he would be there for her on this path. As his clawcraft reverted to realspace, all thoughts of romance were swept away, swiftly replaced by thoughts of the battle.

The door to her room had barely shut when Jaina was kissing him again. Pellaeon had made a short jump out of system to rendezvous with the New Republic forces, and her brother would quickly be joining them on the Chimaera. As she broke the kiss, Jagged simply held her, rubbing her back and soothing her. She leaned on him, allowing him to comfort her. Jaina would never allow anyone else to comfort her when she was upset, and he relished being the one she allowed past her guard.

He hadn't been holding her long when her commlink chirped, summoning Jaina to the conference room they'd called her parents from the night before. Jag turned his back as she changed from her flightsuit into an off-duty uniform. This time, it was Jagged who initiated the kiss before she left the room. She flashed him the trademark Solo smirk as she walked out the door and made her way to the conference room. Jagged made his way across the hall and slowly lay back on his bed, unable to control the smile that had taken hold of his features. He could get used to kissing Jaina.

As she walked to the conference room, she fought the urge to empty the contents of her stomach right there in the hallway. Trying to avoid dwelling on the idea of meeting her twin, she directed her thoughts to Jagged Fel. He had always been there when she needed him, knew her deepest secrets. Her thoughts, fears, dreams… Jag was familiar with them all. He was the one person she knew had only ever acted out of unselfish interest in her. The one person whose motives she'd never had to question. She had to know, that morning, if the feeling was mutual. What she hadn't been prepared for was his reaction as he returned her kiss. How she'd managed to run to her craft with her knees knocking like a newborn bantha calf was a mystery. She knew he'd been thinking about her during the hyperspace jump, and the intensity of his emotions was illuminating. The depth of her own was terrifying.

What would happen if she disobeyed orders and stayed in the Known Regions? Would he stay with her? Go back to Thrawn? Before she had time to consider how she'd react if he didn't stay with her, the conference room door was sliding open and she was nearly bowled over by a young man she guessed was her twin.

"Jaina, it really is you! I've missed you so much." The twins collapsed, not caring that Pellaeon saw them land on the floor in an undignified heap. They were together, and their Force bond shared more than words could ever express. It was everything Jaina had dreamed of and more.


End file.
